Corações em conflito
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Com medo de estragarem uma bela amizade, dois apaixonados mantém seus sentimentos em segredo. Aioria e Marin.


**Dilema - Corações em conflito**

* * *

****

**_Marin_**

****

Não me lembro de nada do meu passado, de minha infância, apenas que, antes de eu vir para o Santuário, eu vivia num orfanato no Japão. Antes disso, minha vida é como uma página em branco.

Vim para a Grécia a fim de me tornar uma Amazona. Não fui bem-recebida por aqui. As pessoas do Santuário têm restrições contra orientais. Julgam-nos inferiores e incapazes.

Eu tive que lutar muito para alcançar meu objetivo. Eu sentia que meu treinamento era mais árduo do que os das outras garotas e via nessa discriminação mais um incentivo para vencer. Eu tinha que provar que era digna da Armadura de Prata. Em mais ou menos cinco anos, eu já era uma Amazona: a Amazona de Prata de Águia.

Antes de eu me tornar uma Amazona, apenas uma pessoa me tratava como igual: Aioria. Ele sempre me respeitou e me incentivou.

Quando Aioria e eu nos conhecemos, eu buscava sempre uma forma de me manter afastada, pois as Amazonas não deviam ter contato com homens. Mas era impossível ignorá-lo. Ele sempre foi educado e gentil comigo. Sempre me respeitou como uma igual, mesmo quando eu era apenas uma aspirante e ele já era um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Quando eu era mais grosseira com ele, Aioria apenas sorria e isso bastava para que eu suavizasse meus modos.

Ele é quatro anos mais velho que eu e quando cheguei aqui ouvi algumas pessoas se referirem a ele como "irmão do traidor". Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas via a forma como tratavam Aioria, olhando-o de canto, com reserva, como se ele não pudesse ser confiável. Mesmo eu, fiquei com o pé atrás com ele de início. Inconscientemente, eu estava fazendo com ele o mesmo que faziam comigo. Levou algum tempo até que eu percebesse isso. Eu sequer o conhecia e já o estava julgando, rotulando pelo que ouvia os outros dizerem. Quando percebi a forma arredia com que o tratava, sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo direito, me envergonhei e decidi mudar. Afinal, Aioria nunca me tratou com reservas.

Aos poucos, fui percebendo que Aioria não era nada daquilo que diziam, bem... Exceto sobre ele ser um dos mais fortes dentre os Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro. Quando dei por mim, já havia baixado a guarda com relação a ele e tínhamos nos tornado amigos.

Sempre tive curiosidade em saber o que tinha acontecido e o por quê de tanta indiferença por parte das pessoas do Santuário, mas nunca tive coragem de perguntar o motivo de tal tratamento, pois via o quanto isso o machucava. Mas não demoraria até que eu tomasse conhecimento dessa parte de sua história.

Eu já estava há sete anos no Santuário, quando soube que teria que treinar um garoto. Seu nome: Seiya. Eu não posso negar que fiquei nervosa com a notícia. Eu estava com dezesseis anos. Meu primeiro discípulo vinha do Japão, um oriental e por isso mesmo, o Mestre do Santuário achou que seria menos traumático para o garoto se ele fosse treinado por um compatriota, no caso, eu.

Seiya não era um garoto fácil de lidar. Ele era teimoso, afoito e às vezes arredio. Não foram poucas às vezes em que ele desanimara ao não conseguir realizar um exercício mais complicado.

Não era culpa de Seiya. Ele era apenas um garotinho e ouvia pelo Santuário que por ser oriental, ele jamais conseguiria conquistar a Sagrada Armadura. Seiya sempre desanimava ao ouvir tais palavras. Era muito difícil fazê-lo confiar em si mesmo novamente, mas eu conseguia... Por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas, pois no dia seguinte... Bastava uma palavra sobre o assunto para Seiya desanimar de novo.

Um dia estávamos discutindo sobre isso. Seiya abandonara o treinamento na metade dizendo que era inútil, que ninguém acreditava nele e que estava perdendo tempo. Eu tentava convencê-lo do contrário, mas não estava conseguindo. Pela primeira vez Aioria se intrometeu numa discussão entre mim e Seiya.

Ele usou a minha vitória dentro do Santuário como exemplo, pois Seiya sofria o mesmo preconceito que eu sofri quando cheguei aqui. O pobre garoto, que não passava dos seis anos de idade era órfão, num país totalmente desconhecido, entre pessoa desconhecidas e ainda tinha que lidar com o preconceito e o desprezo. Aioria dizia a ele que ele tinha que confiar em si mesmo e em mim, que consegui vencer os obstáculos que me foram impostos apesar dos pesares.

Nesse dia, eu senti uma sensação diferente quando meus olhos encontraram os de Aioria. Eu me senti envaidecida e orgulhosa com o que ele disse e perdida com a evidente admiração que estava expressa em seu belo rosto e suas palavras.

As palavras de Aioria, um Cavaleiro de Ouro, um grande guerreiro, eram muito importantes para Seiya. Ele se sentia incentivado e feliz em ter o respeito e a ajuda do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão.

Finalmente chegara o dia do confronto entre Seiya e Cassius, que também aspirava conquistar a Armadura Sagrada de Pégaso. Seiya se assustou um pouco quando viu Cassius. Seu oponente era enorme. Um confronto entre Davi e Golias.

Cassius chegou a dar trabalho a Seiya e quando ameaçou arrancar a orelha do garoto acabou tendo uma surpresa ao ter a própria orelha cortada. A partir desse momento, Seiya comandou a luta e conquistou a Armadura. O garoto afoito; arredio e teimoso se mostrou determinado e merecedor da honra de vestir a Armadura de Bronze de Pégaso, que passou a defender com orgulho e devoção. Meu trabalho com Mestra estava terminado e Seiya partiu de volta para o Japão.

Depois da partida de Seiya, eu passei a me sentir um pouco sozinha e acabei me aproximando ainda mais de Aioria. Sua presença me confortava... Mas... De repente eu percebi que o que eu sentia por ele era... Forte demais.

Não sei quando comecei a sentir mais do que amizade por ele. Quando conversamos, eu mergulhava no azul profundo de seus olhos e agradecia aos deuses pela máscara, pois Aioria não podia ver minhas faces coradas, mas eu as sentia queimando toda vez que aqueles olhos carinhosos pousavam em meu rosto. Assustavam-me essas sensações. Eu nunca sentira nada assim antes e não sabia como lidar com tais sentimentos, nem como escondê-los.

Eu me encontrava agora no pior dilema no qual uma Amazona podia se envolver: Eu havia me apaixonado.

...E tinha que me afastar dele.

* * *

****

**_Aioria_**

Eu não conheci meus pais. Eles morreram quando eu ainda era muito pequeno. Quem sempre cuidou de mim foi Aioros, meu irmão mais velho. Ele me ensinou tudo o que sei, inclusive o respeito e a fidelidade que eu deveria ter com Atena. Ele também me treinou para que eu pudesse realizar meu sonho: Me tornar um Cavaleiro de Ouro como ele. Aioros era meu exemplo de conduta, de honra, de como um homem deveria conduzir seus atos. Um herói. Mas toda essa admiração ruiu de repente.

Um dia, meu irmão desapareceu e a seguinte história chegou aos meus ouvidos: Aioros havia tentado matar a reencarnação da deusa Athena, e fugira ao ser surpreendido pelo Mestre do Santuário. O Mestre ordenou que Shura, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio o encontrasse e trouxesse Athena de volta, não importando o que ele tivesse que fazer pra isso.

Eu não podia acreditar. Meu irmão jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Ele que sempre me ensinara a respeitar e honrar Athena... Não podia ser! Aquilo não passava de uma terrível mentira! Eu tinha certeza de que ele voltaria e me explicaria o que acontecera e nossas vidas voltariam a ser como antes. Mas isso não aconteceu.

No dia seguinte eu soube que Shura encontrara Aioros com o bebê e que teve que lutar com ele para que a devolvesse. Meu irmão o enfrentou e, apesar de muito ferido, conseguiu fugir levando a criança consigo. Ele foi encontrado morto horas depois, mas nem sinal do bebê.

A partir desse dia eu passei a ser visto no Santuário como o "irmão do traidor". Todos me viravam as costas e ninguém queria continuar com meu treinamento. Eu tive que me virar sozinho. Posso dizer que graças a mim, eu consegui me tornar um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Hoje sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão. Um dos mais fortes dentre os Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro. Apesar de ainda não ser bem-visto no Santuário, eles eram obrigados a me respeitar.

Foi nesse período tenebroso de minha vida que conheci Marin. Ela era uma aspirante à Amazona e eu via como ela era tratada no Santuário. Era ignorada devido a sua origem oriental. Eu sabia o que era ser tratado com desprezo. Sabia o quanto era doloroso. Simpatizei com ela à primeira vista e não queria que ela passasse pelo que eu estava passando. Tentei me aproximar dela, mas, como deveria ter sido instruída, Marin me ignorava, se esquivava. Eu apenas sorria, vendo aquela menina que devia ter uns doze anos me tratar com certa indiferença.

O tempo foi passando e Marin finalmente tornara-se a Amazona de Prata de Águia. Eu nunca disse nada, mas sentia-me orgulhoso dela. Eu a vi chegar aqui quando era apenas uma criança. Vi-a lutar contra o preconceito das pessoas do Santuário. Vi-a vencer.

Nessa época ela já não me tratava com indiferença. Eu até me espantei quando, de uma hora pra outra, ela baixou a guarda comigo. Senti-me muito feliz por ter finalmente conquistado sua amizade e confiança.

Não demorou muito e Marin recebeu seu primeiro discípulo. Um garotinho lhe foi enviado pelo Mestre do Santuário, apesar de a Amazona não ter experiência, ele achou que seria mais fácil para o menino se adaptar se fosse instruído por um compatriota.

Marin era muito jovem e inexperiente e Seiya era um garoto arredio e um tanto levado, o que às vezes irritava a Amazona. Várias vezes eu vi Seiya discutir com Marin porque as pessoas do Santuário diziam que ele não era digno e nem capaz de ser um Cavaleiro de Bronze. Marin ficava irritada, porque essas palavras sempre afetavam Seiya que desanimava do treinamento. Eu procurava não me envolver, ela sempre conseguia reafirmar a confiança de Seiya, mas o garoto era muito sensível ao que diziam pra ele e no dia seguinte já estava em crise novamente.

Um dia, eu me cansei de ouvir tantos absurdos e me envolvi pela primeira vez em uma discussão entre os dois. Sempre temi que Marin ficasse brava, mas naquele dia não consegui me conter.

Eu o incentivei e citei Marin como exemplo de que os orientais eram tão capazes quanto qualquer pessoa dentro daquele Santuário. Acho que naquele dia eu entreguei, pelo menos um pouco, o quanto eu a admirava. Mas... O mais importante naquele momento era fazer Seiya readquir autoconfiança e foi o que eu fiz. Depois de todo aquele discurso, eu me dei conta de que eu falara com Seiya como Aioros costumava falar comigo.

Senti-me perdido ao me dar conta de que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda influenciava algumas de minhas atitudes. E, apesar de parecer ilógico, eu tinha uma tênue esperança de que ele fosse inocente. Minha esperança confirmou-se algum tempo depois, um pouco antes da Batalha das Doze Casas, eu descobri, quando fui enviado ao Japão para enfrentar Seiya, que meu irmão nunca fora um traidor. Ele morrera salvando Athena de Ares, espírito maligno que tomara o corpo de Saga. Infelizmente, quando voltei ao Santuário, o falso Mestre usou seu poder contra mim para me controlar, forçando-me a lutar contra os Cavaleiros de bronze, mesmo tendo conhecimento de que eles estavam certos.

Como eu previra, Seiya conquistara a Armadura de Bronze de Pégaso, depois de penar um pouco para derrotar Cassius. O garoto saiu da arena com a Armadura de Bronze nas costas. Eu senti muito orgulho dele, como se fosse um discípulo meu. Marin devia estar muito orgulhosa também.

Depois de conquistar a Armadura, Seiya voltou para o Japão. Eu, não sei se foi impressão, mas senti que ela se aproximou mais de mim. Talvez estivesse se sentindo sozinha, afinal, ela passara cinco anos com Seiya e de uma pra outra... Se via sozinha novamente.

Essa aproximação fez com nossos laços de amizade se estreitassem, e eu passei a admirá-la ainda mais ao ver quanto ela era corajosa e determinada. Eu sentia que ela confiava em mim e que eu podia confiar nela.

Um dia me peguei pensando em como seria o rosto dela por trás daquela máscara. Esse pensamento me assustou. A partir daí, eu passei a vê-la de um jeito diferente, ou melhor, a venda que cobria meus olhos foi retirada e eu já não a via mais como uma criança, e sim como uma mulher... Uma mulher que estava mexendo com meu coração e com meu corpo.

Eu estava assustado. Nunca sentira nada assim antes. Bastava ela chegar perto de mim, para que meu coração disparasse, meu sangue fervesse. E o que eu mais queria era ficar perto dela. Sabia que não devia me sentir assim, ela era uma Amazona, me era proibido amá-la, mas eu não pude evitar.

Comecei a perceber que, de uma hora pra outra, ela parecia estar se afastando de mim e isso estava me deixando perdido. Será que havia percebido meus sentimentos? Eu podia agüentar qualquer coisa... Menos sua indiferença, seu desprezo.

Eu estava completamente apaixonado e não conseguiria me afastar dela. Preferia morrer a ficar longe, mesmo que, para permanecer ao seu lado, eu tivesse que me contentar em ser apenas seu amigo.

* * *

**_Marin_**

Eu estava voltando do vilarejo. Estava furiosa. Tinha ido até lá para comprar algumas coisas, mas me arrependi amargamente.

Estava no mercado e ouvi algumas garotas conversando. Elas falavam sobre os Cavaleiros de Ouro: como a indiferença de Mú o deixava irresistível; a frieza de Kamus que o tornava atraente; de como a força de Aldebaran fazia qualquer mulher se sentir segura; a personalidade enigmática de Saga o tornava tão misterioso; como a calma e autocontrole de Shaka o tornavam excitante; a beleza andrógina de Afrodite que arrancava suspiros; de como Shura deveria ser "caliente"; de como o caráter expansivo, ousado e até um tanto arrogante de Miro era fascinante; algumas garotas gostavam até do tipo meio canalha de Máscara da Morte... Aquela conversa estava engraçada. Até que falaram dele...

Os inúmeros predicados que teciam a Aioria me incomodavam: era como se todas as qualidades dos outros Cavaleiros fossem atribuídas a ele, exceto a canalhice, que ficava incondicionalmente com Máscara da Morte. Eu pensei em tantas outras qualidades que só quem era mais próximo a ele é que poderia conhecer: sua coragem, determinação, fidelidade, cumplicidade, mas ouvir aquelas garotas falando dele daquela forma me perturbou. Eu saí dali o mais rápido possível. Acabei não comprando nada. Estava sem ânimo algum...

Eu sei o quanto Aioria é maravilhoso e sei também que um dia ele vai encontrar uma mulher que o faça feliz. Que o ame e a quem ele amará. Eu deixo um suspiro escapar ao pensar que posso perdê-lo a qualquer momento.

Caminho até chegar à ruína de um antigo Templo e me sento numas das pedras caídas, pensando em tudo o que eu ouvi e senti esta manhã. O dia estava claro, o sol brilhava num céu azul e sem nuvens. Os pássaros voavam alegremente pelo local, contrastando terrivelmente com meu estado de espírito. Eu estava com medo. O que será de mim quando Aioria finalmente encontrar essa mulher? Eu não quero nem imaginar. Eu não conseguiria ficar longe dele. Eu o amo tanto...

Eu fico um bom tempo pensando sobre tudo isso. Eu queria dizer a ele o que sinto, o quanto o amo, mas tenho medo. Medo dele não sentir o mesmo por mim, medo de perder sua amizade a qual prezo tanto.

Decido que é hora de ir pra casa. Já está ficando tarde.

Na volta tive que passar pela arena de treinamento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Havia outro caminho, mas era longe e... Confesso... Eu queria vê-lo lutando. Admirá-lo à distância.

Eu continuo andando e vejo Aioria e Miro conversando, sentados numa das arquibancadas da arena. Eles estavam com suas roupas de treino. Os cabelos de Aioria grudados à nuca e a sua testa, sua pele bronzeada brilhava com gotículas de suor que lhe escorriam pelo pescoço. Ele estava lindo, como Apolo, com seus cabelos castanhos-dourados brilhando a luz do sol.

Eu continuei caminhando, tentando não chamar a atenção e ouvi um trecho da conversa deles:

- Por que não conversa com ela? – perguntou Miro, enquanto levava uma garrafa de água à boca. Meu coração disparou... Não pode ser... Falar o quê? Pra quem? Aioria jogou um pouco de água sobre a cabeça, rosto e nuca antes de responder a pergunta de Miro.

- Eu... Eu não posso. – disse ele. – E se ela não sentir o mesmo? – ele olhou para Miro, que depois de tomar um gole d'água respondeu:

- Eu acho que você deveria falar com ela, Aioria. – disse ele. Meu coração se apertou. – Você pode estar enganado... Ela pode corresponder aos seus sentimentos... – Aioria o interrompeu.

- Ela é importante demais pra mim, Miro. Eu a amo demais e não quero arriscar perder o único sentimento que nos une. Eu me contento em tê-la apenas como amiga... – eu não podia ouvir mais nada e saí correndo daquele lugar, antes que eles percebessem minha presença.

Acontecera... Ele estava apaixonado... Eu o perdi...

* * *

**_Aioria_**

Eu estava indo para a arena de treinamento. Durante o caminho pude reparar que algumas moças me olhavam e davam sorrisos. Eu achava engraçado toda essa tietagem, mas não tinha como corresponder aos gracejos. Meu coração já tinha dona e nada, nem ninguém poderia tomar o lugar dela.

Eu cheguei à arena de treinamento e vi as inúmeras garotas sentadas nas arquibancadas, observando o treinamento do Cavaleiros de Ouro. Miro era o mais "requisitado" e correspondia aos sorrisos que lhe eram lançados, mas ficava apenas nisso, pois o Cavaleiro de Escorpião estava comprometido... Com Shina. Eu me lembro de como aqueles dois viviam se alfinetando... Quem diria que toda aquela antipatia era na verdade amor reprimido?

Miro e eu sempre nos demos bem, éramos grandes e amigo e ele era o único que sabia sobre o meu pequeno dilema sentimental. Nos cumprimentamos, caminhamos para um lado da arena e nos posicionamos, nos preparando para o combate. Miro sorriu cinicamente e se preparou. Eu arquei a sobrancelha e me pus em posição. Começamos a lutar.

Miro é rápido, mas numa luta entre nós nunca tem um vencedor... É mais um treino mesmo... E me ajudava a esquecer um pouco o sofrimento que tomava meu coração toda vez que pensava no quanto ela estava perto de mim... E ao mesmo tempo tão longe...

Mas hoje, em particular, eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar direito. Eu já estava cansado dessa situação. Eu queria mais de nossa relação, mais que amizade, mas o medo de perder o que eu já tenho com ela me faz recuar... Eu sempre me considerei uma pessoa corajosa, mas quando o assunto é esse... Eu me torno um completo covarde...

Eu me perdi em pensamentos... Minha mente estava a anos-luz daquela arena... Eu me distraí completamente e só voltei de minha "viagem" quando senti o chute no lado direito de meu rosto. Eu caí de costas na areia. Fiquei alguns segundos deitado, um pouco zonzo. Quando senti que aquela zonzeira passara, eu me sentei, passei as costas da mão em minha boca, e quando a olhei, uma mancha de sangue a maculava. Vi uma mão estendida em minha direção e olhei pra cima, ainda meio-deitado no chão. Miro me encarava com um olhar preocupado e que ao mesmo tempo pedia desculpas. Eu sorri e aceitei sua ajuda, segurando firmemente em seu pulso, enquanto sua mão esquerda envolvia meu próprio pulso. Eu fiquei de pé e Miro apoiou sua mão direita em meu ombro.

- Desculpe-me Aioria. – disse ele encabulado. Eu sorri e coloquei minha direita em seu ombro enquanto respondia:

- Não se preocupe, Miro. Não foi sua culpa. Eu... Estava um pouco distraído. – eu disse um pouco envergonhado.

- É, eu percebi. Mas você não estava um pouco distraído... Você estava em outra dimensão... – sorrindo disse: - E Saga não tem nada a ver com isso. – disse mostrando nosso amigo que treinava com Mú mais adiante. Eu dei de ombros:

- Vamos descansar um pouco. – nos afastamos da arena e nos sentamos na arquibancada, o mais longe possível das tietes, se bem que meu tratamento um tanto frio já as espantava, de mim pelo menos. Miro, para se livrar delas, tinha que mostrar a aliança em ouro branco que usava na mão direita. As garotas o olhavam decepcionadas e se afastavam.

Eu peguei uma garrafa de água que trazia dentro de uma mochila, tirei a tampa e bebi um grande gole. Miro, sentado ao meu lado fazia o mesmo.

- Em quê estava pensando? – perguntou calmamente.

- Como se você não soubesse, né Miro? – eu digo, sarcástico.

- Marin... – diz ele.

- Sim... – eu abaixo a cabeça. – Não consigo parar de pensar nela. – eu olho para meu amigo e com um meio sorriso continuo: - Nunca pensei que pudesse me apaixonar assim, tão profundamente. - tomei mais um gole de água.

- Por que não conversa com ela? – perguntou Miro, enquanto levava uma garrafa de água aos lábios. Eu quase me afoguei. Miro só podia estar brincando. Estava insuportavelmente quente e para me refrescar, eu joguei um pouco d'água em minha cabeça, rosto e nuca, ganhando tempo para responder à pergunta de Miro.

- Eu... Eu não posso. – respondi. – E se ela não sentir o mesmo? – eu olhei para Miro, que depois de tomar um gole d'água respondeu:

- Eu acho que você deveria falar com ela, Aioria. – disse ele. Eu estava confuso. – Você pode estar enganado... Ela pode corresponder aos seus sentimentos... – eu o interrompi:

- Ela é importante demais pra mim, Miro. Eu a amo demais e não quero arriscar perder o único sentimento que nos une. Eu me contento em tê-la apenas como amiga... – eu a amo demais, mas não tenho coragem de arriscar o sentimento de amizade que nos une me declarando a ela...

- Eu também fiquei com medo no início, Aioria. – Miro parou e pensou por alguns instantes antes de continuar. Ele me olhou com um sorriso maroto e disse: - Embora eu não possa dizer que havia amizade entre Shina e eu no começo, e quando passamos a nos tratar como amigos... Não foi por muito tempo. – ele fez uma pausa. – Quando me descobri apaixonado por ela... Eu não agüentei esperar muito, ainda mais com Seiya por perto. – disse ele. – Eu não sabia que ele estava apaixonado por Saori, nossa Athena, mas eu sabia que Shina fora apaixonada por ele... – Miro sorriu e continuou: - Acho que as suas chances são maiores do que foram as minhas. – ele me encarou.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntei confuso.

- Ora... Você não tem ninguém em seu caminho, Aioria.

- Aparentemente, você quer dizer... – eu disse.

- Ora, vamos Aioria. Vocês dois estão sempre juntos; você é o único homem que ela permite que se aproxime... Só falta agora ela tirar a máscara pra você... – disse o patife sorrindo. Eu arregalei os olhos e o encarei.

- Miro! - disse um tanto irritado, mas absolutamente extasiado com a idéia. Miro continuou, ignorando minha repreensão.

- Aioria, não perca mais tempo. – continuou ele. – Se você não agir rapidamente, alguém pode fazê-lo e aí sim... Você a terá perdido. – eu desviei os olhos para a paisagem a minha frente, enquanto pensava nas palavras de Miro. Talvez ele tenha razão. Minha omissão pode ser responsável pela minha infelicidade. Tenho que agir... E rápido. Sem pensar em mais nada eu peguei minhas coisas:

- Eu preciso ir, Miro. A gente se vê depois. – e eu saí rapidamente, só pude ouvir o grito de Miro:

- BOA SORTE!!! – eu sorri e continuei andando, em direção a minha casa. Afinal, a essa hora, as Amazonas estavam treinando. Eu tinha que me acalmar... E um bom banho me ajudaria a relaxar e eu também precisava pensar no que eu ia dizer a ela. Precisava criar coragem, pois uma coisa eu já havia decidido: De hoje não passa!

* * *

**_Marin_**

Eu não estava nem um pouco animada para treinar hoje. O que tinha ouvido quando passava perto da arena de treinamento dos Cavaleiros de Ouro me drenara totalmente.

Eu cheguei à arena e me sentei em um pequeno banco que tinha ali perto. Fiquei perdida em pensamentos. As palavras daquelas garotas sobre Aioria; a conversa entre ele e Miro... De que adianta tanta força se não podemos controlar as vontades do nosso coração?

Eu estava tão distraída que não percebi a chegada de Shina. Apesar dos desentendimentos entre nós no passado, ela e eu nos tornamos amigas.

Eu me lembro de que achei engraçado quando ela me contou que havia se apaixonado por Miro. Logo pelo Miro... Os dois viviam trocando farpas; provocando um ao outro na primeira oportunidade que tinham. Levou algum tempo até que se tornassem amigos e Shina admitia que essa situação era culpa dela.

Depois da desilusão que sofrera ao se apaixonar por Seiya, Shina passara a evitar a presença de homens, mas Miro era insistente. E tinha um desejo incontrolável de provocá-la e, quando o conseguia, claro que não ficava sem resposta. Eu sinceramente achei que quando eles ficassem juntos... Seria uma guerra. Os dois têm um temperamento explosivo, mas perece que eu me enganei. Eles se dão muito bem...

- Marin! – eu a encaro assustada. – Nossa, em que planeta você está? – ela perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu... Estava... – ela me interrompe.

-... Pensando no Aioria. – completou. Eu a encarei e, podia apostar que ela sorria. Eu dei um meio sorriso e concordei. – Você não acha que está perdendo muito tempo, não? – ela perguntou. Eu a encarei confusa.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntei.

- Quero dizer que você deveria falar com ele. – concluiu. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha e disse:

- Como se você fosse muito decidida, não é mesmo? Se o Miro não tivesse vindo falar com você, vocês não estariam juntos... – ela me interrompeu.

- Eu tinha meus motivos para querer distância... – ela disse e então emendou: - Mas você não tem motivo para fugir de Aioria.

- Eu o ouvi conversando com Miro... – eu disse, desviando os olhos para a arena a minha frente. – Miro o estava convencendo a ir conversar com uma garota por quem Aioria está apaixonado...

- Então Miro sabe por quem Aioria está apaixonado? – Shina ficou pensativa. – Eu vou perguntar pra ele. – disse ela.

- Shina, se Miro for amigo de Aioria de verdade... Ele não contará, nem mesmo a você, o que lhe fora confidenciado... E eu espero que você faça o mesmo com relação ao que eu te contei. – eu disse encarando-a.

- Tá bom, eu não vou falar nada e nem perguntar nada também. Mas... Já te passou pela cabeça que essa garota pode ser você? – perguntou Shina. Eu baixei a cabeça e sorri:

- Você viu a quantidade de garotas bonitas que tem por aqui e que vão assediá-los lá na arena onde os Cavaleiros de Ouro treinam? – eu a encarei.

- Sim, eu já vi algumas daquelazinhas dando em cima do meu Escorpião e quando vi que ele não dava atenção a elas, eu deixei de ter ciúmes. Sei que posso confiar no Miro... – eu a interrompi.

- É, mas o caso de vocês é diferente. Vocês são um casal; têm um compromisso; devem fidelidade um ao outro, mas o meu caso com Aioria não é assim. Somo apenas amigos. Ele pode se envolver com quem ele quiser... E hoje eu tive uma prova do quanto ele é admirado entre essas garotas...

- Marin, você é a mulher com quem Aioria tem mais contato... – eu ouvia as palavras de Shina de cabeça baixa, mas não conseguia acreditar no que ela dizia. Por que Aioria ia querer algo comigo, que tenho uma situação tão "complicada", devido a minha condição como Amazona, podendo ter qualquer mulher que ele quisesse...?

- E sou também a mais "complicada" que ele conhece. – eu a encarei e continuei. – Por que ele ia querer alguém tão... "enrolada" quando ele pode ter a mulher que ele quiser? – eu perguntei.

- Homens gostam de desafio, Marin. – eu ouvi o riso dela. – E você é um desafio e tanto. – eu sorri, mas ainda estava insegura. Provavelmente Aioria se apaixonara por alguma daquelas garotas que viviam a persegui-lo.

- Talvez você tenha razão, quanto aos homens gostarem de desafios. – eu a encarei. – Miro que o diga... O coitado penou só pra se aproximar de você...

- Eu vou confessar... – Shina se aproximou de mim e sussurrou: - Eu me apaixonei por ele assim que nos aproximamos mais, logo depois da Batalha das Doze Casas. Brigávamos feito cão e gato, mas foi a forma que encontrei de mantê-lo afastado. Eu ainda estava com de medo de deixar alguém se aproximar. Minha primeira experiência amorosa não fora lá muito... Feliz.

- Você nunca amou o Seiya, Shina. Você ficou tocada pela atenção que ele lhe dispensou uma vez e pela influência da lei que rege a vida de uma Amazona. – Shina me encarava, enquanto eu falava.

- Você tem razão. O que eu senti pelo Seiya não foi nada perto do que eu sinto pelo Miro. Pelo Seiya eu senti apenas uma paixonite tola... Mas pelo Miro... Eu sinto um amor tão... Indescritível. – ela se voltou em minha direção. – Igual ao que você sente pelo Aioria... – eu me levantei.

- Chega de papo. Vamos! Tá na hora de treinarmos. – caminhamos até a arena de treinamento e nos posicionamos. Pelo menos o treino me faria esquecer... Ao menos por algumas horas, meus problemas e medos.

* * *

**_Aioria_**

Eu acabara de tomar um banho e como ainda teria que esperar algumas boas seis horas para falar com ela, vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camisa branca, para ficar mais confortável. Eu estava angustiado, não tinha a mínima idéia do que falar pra ela, ao mesmo tempo em que estava ansioso para que a noite chegasse logo e eu pudesse remediar toda essa situação. Apesar do medo que eu sentia de uma possível rejeição, eu estava decidido a tomar uma atitude. Miro tinha razão, eu tinha que agir logo se não quisesse perdê-la.

Eu fui até a sala e peguei um livro na estante. Deitei-me no sofá e comecei a ler. Além de aquela atividade me ajudar a matar o tempo, entretendo-me, também me acalmaria. Pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

Passara-se meia hora desde que comecei a tentar ler, mas eu estava completamente desconcentrado. Eu já lera o mesmo parágrafo três vezes e não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que falava.

Coloquei o braço sob a nuca e descansei o livro aberto sobre meu peito. Minha mente viajou por imagens que eu guardara de Marin: Nossas conversas; às vezes que tive o privilégio de vê-la em batalha, apesar de delicada, ela era bem forte e corajosa; da forma carinhosa e protetora com que ela tratava Seiya quando este era seu pupilo... Eu queria poder saber qual era a expressão de seu rosto em cada um desses momentos.

Queria saber como é seu rosto; seus lábios; de que cor são seus olhos para combinar com aquela vibrante tonalidade de cabelos. Queria poder tocar aqueles fios acobreados; sentir a maciez e o perfume. Ah... Que Athena me ajude! Minha vida depende dessa conversa. Espero que ela decida que eu tenho o direito a ser feliz e que posso fazê-la feliz...

* * *

**_Marin_**

Eu nunca fiquei tão desconcentrada durante um treinamento. Shina me pegou de surpresa inúmeras vezes. Aquela conversa que ouvi entre Aioria e Miro me perturbara mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Eu não via a hora de ir pra casa, ficar sozinha e tentar, de alguma forma me esquecer de tudo que eu ouvira naquela manhã. Mas ainda ia demorar, o treinamento estava apenas no começo.

Eu não queria encontrar Aioria, às vezes acontecia de nos encontrarmos no caminho. Eu adorava quando isso acontecia e ele me acompanhava até minha casa. Eu achava engraçada sua preocupação, às vezes ele se esquece de que sei me defender e age protetoramente. Mas hoje eu não queria encontrar com ele. Olhar em seus olhos e lembrar as palavras que ouvi da conversa dele com Miro.

Eu fiz um esforço sobre-humano para me concentrar no treinamento e esquecer um pouco de Aioria. Era impossível. Eu não estava conseguindo.

- Shina... – eu disse ofegante. -... Eu não estou conseguindo me concentrar. Será que podíamos deixar o treinamento pra amanhã? – perguntei, me endireitando. Shina balançou a cabeça concordando:

- Tudo bem. Você ficou perturbada mesmo, não? Eu nunca a vi tão desconcentrada... – eu caminhei até onde estavam as minhas coisas. Pus a mochila sobre meu ombro esquerdo e me despedi de Shina. Estava saindo da arena quando Miro chegou... Graças a Athena, sozinho. Ele me cumprimentou e caminhou até Shina, abraçando-a. Com a máscara só podiam fazer isso, pois Shina só a tirava quando os dois estavam sozinhos.

Eu me despedi deles e tomei meu rumo. Não via a hora de chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho, tentar relaxar e esquecer todo o medo que eu sentia. Eu caminhava lentamente, não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Por que eu tinha que passar por aquela bendita arena? Eu podia muito bem ter tomado outro caminho e agora não me sentiria tão... Perdida...

* * *

**_Aioria_**

Não dava mais pra agüentar aquela situação. O silêncio que imperava naquela casa estava me sufocando. Eu precisava sair dali.

Eu fui até meu quarto, trocar de roupa, pois eu pretendia ir pra casa dela assim que desse o horário do término de seu treinamento. Eu peguei uma camiseta azul petróleo na gaveta e uma calça jeans preta. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, mas não adiantou nada. Eles não me obedeciam mesmo. Vesti um colete preto e saí.

Eu caminhava pelo Santuário distraído, pensava no que poderia dizer a ela. Eu parei perto de umas ruínas e fiquei ali, sentado admirando a paisagem. A Grécia é linda. Mágica. Eu podia ver o mar, de uma cor esverdeada, batendo contra um penhasco e lambendo a areia da praia. Eu fiquei ali alguns minutos, apenas admirando minha terra natal, sentindo uma paz enorme me engolfar.

De repente uma idéia me passara pela cabeça. Eu poderia ir até a arena de treinamento das Amazonas, apenas para admirá-la de longe. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu fiz o caminho para a arena. Não pensava em falar com ela lá. Queria estar a sozinho com el. Sem platéia alguma, só nós dois.

Eu cheguei na arena e vi Miro sentado no chão, encostado a uma árvore com Shina sentada entre suas pernas enquanto ele a abraçava e beijava seu pescoço. Eu sentia uma inveja, normal, da felicidade e cumplicidade daqueles dois. Como eu queria viver a felicidade que via que eles sentiam.

Quando me refiz de meus pensamentos, me dei conta de que quem costumava treinar com Marin era Shina. Se Shina estava com Miro... Onde estava Marin?

Aproximei-me dos dois e Miro me cumprimentou:

- Olá Aioria. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Oi Miro, olá Shina... – cumprimentei-a.

- Oi Aioria.

- Pensei que tivesse ido pra casa... – disse Miro.

- Eu fui, mas... – fui interrompido por Shina.

- Ela já foi embora. – disse Shina de repente. Miro a olhou surpreso.

- O que? Quem? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Ora, "quem"... Marin, é claro. – disse ela, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Miro, que continuava surpreso.

- Miro! – o cavaleiro de Escorpião me encarou e eu mandei tudo às favas. Ela já sabia mesmo. – Você contou a ela?! – perguntei indignado com a traição de meu "amigo"?

- Ele não me contou nada. – disse Shina não dando nem tempo para Miro pensar numa resposta. – Aioria, você vai me desculpar... – ela fez uma pausa e então continuou: - Mas está escrito na sua testa que você está caído por ela. – concluiu deixando-me constrangido.

- Você comentou algo com ela? – perguntei coçando a nuca, ainda envergonhado.

- Já insinuei... – ela parou e olhou em minha direção. Eu estava pálido. – Mas ela não acreditou.

- Você vai falar com ela? – Miro perguntou.

- Eu... Não sei... – disse sinceramente. A expressão de Miro mudou.

- Eu não acredito que você vai desistir agora! – ele exclamou.

- Pra você é fácil, né Miro?! – eu respondi um tanto irritado. – Seu "dilema" já foi muito bem resolvido...

- Por que eu falei com ela! – disse me interrompendo.

- E se...

- Não me venha com "e se"... – disse Miro. – Vá falar com ela antes que alguém passe na sua frente...

- Já te passou pela cabeça que você pode ser correspondido Aioria? – disse Shina. Eu a encarei.

- Ela te contou alguma coisa? – perguntei eufórico.

- Você não pode desistir sem ao menos tentar... – disse ela reticente. Não respondeu minha pergunta, mas também não negou nada. Eu os encarei. Eu já estava decido não estava? Eu não desistiria agora.

- Vocês têm razão... – eu disse e de repente um sorriso tomou meu rosto. – Eu já estava decidido a falar com ela... – eu os encarei – Tchau, pra vocês. – disse me afastando. As palavras de Shina me deram coragem e eu não podia desistir da minha felicidade sem nem ao menos tentar...

* * *

**_Marin_**

Eu cheguei em casa e fui direto para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho, precisava relaxar. As palavras que eu ouvira ainda ecoavam em minha mente.

Eu tirei a máscara, me despi e entrei sob o jato d'água quente. Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, o banho não me relaxara. Eu senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Não consegui mais conter a dor em meu peito e me entreguei à tristeza. Ajoelhei no chão do Box e chorei como eu nunca chorara em toda a minha vida.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquele banheiro, chorando. Eu me levantei, sentia que minha cabeça latejava. Saí do Box e vesti um roupão, saindo do banheiro e indo até meu quarto. Vesti uma camiseta vermelha e uma calça preta de lycra. Eu deixei minha máscara em cima da mesa, pois em casa não precisaria usá-la.

Fui até a sala e me deitei no sofá. Aquelas palavras não saiam de minha cabeça e a única coisa que eu podia pensar... Era que eu o tinha perdido. Foi tudo tão de repente... Eu só me dera conta de que poderia perdê-lo esta manhã, quando fui até a vila... E no mesmo dia descubro que ele está apaixonado...

Por minha mente passavam cada momento que passamos juntos: quando nos conhecemos; seus sorrisos; seu olhar... Ah Aioria... O que eu faço pra esquecer você? Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que ele se aproximasse de mim. Deveria tê-lo afastado assim que senti que meus sentimentos por ele eram mais do que amizade.

Eu estava pensando e me martirizando quando ouvi batidas na porta. Quem podia ser? Shina devia estar com Miro à uma hora dessas... Num encontro bem "fogoso" como ela costuma dizer... Ah que inveja de você, minha amiga...

Eu me levantei e rapidamente caminhei até a mesa pegando minha máscara e colocando-a, para só então caminhar para a porta. Talvez uma visita servisse para me livrar um pouco daquela depressão na qual eu mergulhara...

* * *

**_Aioria_**

Eu andava rapidamente em direção à cabana onde Marin morava. Nunca em toda a minha vida eu me sentira tão ansioso. Nem quando eu estava para receber a Armadura de Ouro de Leão.

Vários pensamentos passavam pela minha mente. Eu tentava pensar em algo para dizer a ela. Nada parecia apropriado. Nada parecia abranger completamente as dimensões do amor que eu sentia por ela.

Aquela cabana nunca me parecera tão longe. Eu sentia como se estivesse atravessando a Grécia inteira. A cabana de Marin ficava numa área completamente cercada por árvores. Parecia uma floresta. Finalmente eu avistei a cabana, a uma distância de mais ou menos duzentos metros.

Meu coração batia mais forte a cada passo que eu dava em direção a casa dela. As dúvidas recomeçaram, e eu pensei em desistir novamente. Não! Eu não ia desistir agora que já estava tão perto. Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude. Não podia ficar com aquele sentimento preso dentro de mim para o resto de minha vida. Eu não podia viver assim. Acabaria enlouquecendo de não fizesse algo para mudar aquela situação.

Quando dei por mim, estava parado em frente à porta da casa dela. Eu encarei a porta durante alguns minutos. Tentava pensar em algo para dizer a ela. Finalmente eu pensara em algo e tomando coragem, bati à porta. Minha mente estava um turbilhão.

* * *

**_Marin_**

Nada podia me preparar para aquilo. Lá estava ele, parado a minha porta. Ele ergueu a cabeça e eu pude ver aqueles olhos azuis que eu tanto amava, as mãos apoiadas no batente. Todas as minhas aflições voltaram. Por que ele tinha escolher logo agora para aparecer? Eu não estava preparada para vê-lo.

- Aioria?! – perguntei surpresa. Ele estava estranho. Parecia nervoso.

- Marin... – ele hesitou. – Eu preciso falar com você... – disse.

- Aioria... Eu... – eu não queria falar com ele agora. O que ele poderia querer comigo? Conselhos de como conquistar uma garota? Ele não precisava disso. Eu era a prova de todo o seu poder de sedução, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse percebido isso.

- Por favor, Marin... – disse ele. – É importante... – eu o encarei nos olhos, aqueles olhos que me enfeitiçavam. Não poderia negar nada a ele.

- Claro Aioria... – eu me afastei da porta e fiz um sinal para que ele entrasse. – Entre... – convidei-o. Aioria passou por mim e eu pude sentir o cheiro delicioso da colônia que ele usava. Ah... Que os deuses me ajudem...

* * *

**_Aioria_**

Assim que ouvi a porta ser aberta, ergui a cabeça para fitá-la. Tudo que eu havia pensado até então desaparecera completamente. Eu não fazia mais idéia do que fazer ou dizer. Tudo o que eu pensava era que ela estava parada ali, na minha frente e que eu precisava que ela soubesse o que eu estava sentindo.

- Aioria?! – perguntou surpresa. Não sei se ela percebera o quanto eu estava nervoso.

- Marin... – eu hesitei. – Eu preciso falar com você...

- Aioria... Eu... – eu tive a impressão de que ela estava tentando me dispensar. Não sei porque, mas senti que ela estava incomodada com a minha presença. Em outra situação eu teria ido embora, mas não hoje...

- Por favor, Marin... – pedi. – É importante... – ela me encarava. Maldita Máscara! Como eu queria saber qual era a expressão de seu rosto naquele momento!

- Claro Aioria... – ela se afastou da porta e fez um sinal para que eu entrasse. – Entre... – convidou-me. Passei por ela e pude sentir seu perfume embriagante. Que os deuses me dêem coragem para seguir com meus planos...

* * *

**_Marin_**

Aioria entrou e eu o convidei para que se sentasse. Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e sentou na poltrona à frente do sofá na qual eu estava sentada. Ele esfregava as mãos, estalava os dedos. Estava com a cabeça baixa, não me encarava. Ele estava estranho e sua atitude me incomodava.

- Aioria, algum problema? – perguntei preocupada com sua atitude. Eu nunca vira Aioria nervoso daquela forma. Ele olhou pra mim e deu sorriso nervoso.

- Eu... Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil... – Do que ele estava falando?!

- Aioria...? – chamei-o, incentivando-o a falar. Ele respirou fundo e começou:

- Bem... Eu nunca me preocupei com essas coisas antes... – ele baixou os olhos. – Nunca pensei que essas coisas pudessem ser tão complicadas... – quanto rodeio! Aioria sempre fora muito direto. O que estava acontecendo afinal?!

- Aioria... – eu tentei pedir para que ele fosse mais direto, mas Aioria me interrompeu:

- Eu nunca pensei que pudesse amar dessa forma... Tão intensamente... – essas palavras me atingiram como um raio. Eu não acredito que ele viera até aqui para falar sobre isso! Pelo amor dos deuses Aioria...! Não me venha fazer confidências...!

- Eu não entendo... – disse, tentando minhas emoções. Ele continuou.

- Eu estou apaixonado... – meu peito se contraiu em dor. – Dói cada segundo que fico longe...

- Aioria...

- Eu a amo há tanto tempo... - ele prosseguiu, não percebendo o quanto suas palavras me magoavam. – Não consigo mais esconder... Preciso dizer tudo que está preso dentro de mim... – eu estava para desabar em lágrimas. – E não vou esperar para dizer o que sinto... Mesmo que esteja me arriscando a perdê-la... – eu me levantei e andei pela sala, me aproximando da janela, de costas para Aioria, não consegui segurar a pergunta que veio de repente, escapando a minha boca:

- É uma das garotas da vila? – perguntei arrependendo-me em seguida. Minha voz saíra trêmula. Fechei os olhos. Aioria não respondeu, e eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele me olhava intensamente. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo diante daquele olhar. Eu me voltei para a janela, temendo acreditar no que aquele olhar representava. Ouvi o sussurro do tecido da poltrona quando ele se levantou, e antes que eu atinasse para o que ele poderia estar fazendo... Senti suas mãos fortes em meus ombros, apertando-os suavemente.

- Por que acha que é alguém da vila? – suas palavras foram sussurradas ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me estremecer ao sentir seu hálito quente tocando meu pescoço.

- Eu... Eu... Eu as ouvi comentando sobre você... – disse sem pensar. – A arena onde você treina está sempre cercada por elas... – suas mãos deslizaram para meus braços, para em seguida voltarem aos meus ombros, esfregando suavemente. – E... E... Eu ouvi, sem querer, uma conversa sua com Miro quando estava voltando da vila esta manhã... – ele tirou uma de suas mãos de meu ombro e tocou meu queixo, obrigando-me a encará-lo. Seus olhos perscrutavam meu rosto atentamente, como se pudessem ver através da máscara que eu usava.

- O que você ouviu? – ele perguntou seriamente. Libertando-me de seu toque, eu tornei a encarar a janela.

- Ouvi você dizer que estava apaixonado, mas que tinha medo de dizer o que sentia por que não queria perder a amizade dessa garota... – eu estava soando tão patética. Espero que ele não tenha percebido o ciúme que devia estar carregando minhas palavras.

* * *

**_Aioria_**

Eu entrei e Marin me convidou a sentar. Assenti e sentei numa poltrona, de frente para o sofá no qual ela se sentara. Eu esfregava as mãos, estalava os dedos. Baixara a cabeça, não conseguia encará-la. Estava muitíssimo nervoso, e sei que isso não deve ter passado despercebido a Marin... Ela sempre fora muito sensível, mesmo que procure não demonstrar.

- Aioria, algum problema? – perguntou e eu senti um tom de preocupação em sua voz. Eu ergui a cabeça e a encarei com um sorriso nervoso.

- Eu... Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil... – disse sem pensar, não conseguindo segurar o conflito que vivia naquele momento.

- Aioria...? – chamou-me, incitando-me a falar. Eu respirei fundo e comecei:

- Bem... Eu nunca me preocupei com essas coisas antes... – eu baixei os olhos. – Nunca pensei que essas coisas pudessem ser tão complicadas... – estava rodeando. Sempre fui muito direto, mas naquele momento não encontrava as palavras certas para dizer o que eu estava sentindo.

- Aioria... – ela deve ter percebido minha hesitação, mas eu a interrompi... Ou perderia a coragem de vez:

- Eu nunca pensei que pudesse amar dessa forma... Tão intensamente... – não fazia idéia de como expor o que eu estava sentindo. Precisava fazê-la entender o quanto ela era importante pra mim e que meus sentimentos eram os mais sinceros...

- Eu não entendo... – eu continuei, interrompendo-a mais uma vez.

- Eu estou apaixonado... – disse, sem mais conseguir evitar. – Dói cada segundo que fico longe... – e estava doendo naquele momento... De medo... Um medo que eu nunca senti antes...

- Aioria... – antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu prossegui:

- Eu a amo há tanto tempo... – eu não podia parar, tinha que falar tudo o que estava preso dentro de mim. – Não consigo mais esconder... Preciso dizer tudo que está preso dentro de mim... – eu percebi que ela ficou tensa, e mesmo com medo, eu me obriguei a continuar, disposto a aceitar as conseqüências daquela minha atitude apaixonada e impulsiva. – E não vou esperar para dizer o que sinto... Mesmo que esteja me arriscando a perdê-la... – ela se levantou e andou pela sala, se aproximando da janela, de costas pra mim. Sua atitude me assustou... Até que eu ouvi sua pergunta. Sua voz estava ligeiramente trêmula:

- É uma das garotas da vila? – perguntou. Por alguma razão, eu senti meu coração disparar e não consegui responder. Incomodada com minha falta de resposta, Marin se virou para encarar-me. Eu a olhava intensamente. Uma esperança se acendeu dentro de meu ser, sendo alimentada quando ela se voltou para a janela. Eu me levantei da poltrona e caminhei em sua direção lentamente e sem ter plena consciência do que eu estava fazendo... Apoiei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros delicados, apertando-os suavemente.

- Por que acha que é alguém da vila? – sussurrei ao seu ouvido e senti-a estremecer. Aquela era a confirmação que eu esperava. Ela, pelo menos, não era indiferente ao meu toque.

- Eu... Eu... Eu as ouvi comentando sobre você... – disse ela. – A arena onde você treina está sempre cercada por elas... – minhas mãos deslizaram para seus braços, para em seguida voltarem aos ombros, esfregando-os suavemente. – E... E... Eu ouvi, sem querer, uma conversa sua com Miro quando estava voltando da vila esta manhã... – Oh deuses... Eu tirei uma das mãos de seu ombro e toquei seu queixo, obrigando-a a me encarar. Meus olhos perscrutavam seu rosto, desejando ardentemente que aquela máscara se desintegrasse.

- O que você ouviu? – eu perguntei preocupado. Talvez sua atitude não fosse o que eu estava pensando. Se ela sabia e agia assim... Era porque desaprovava o sentimento que eu nutria por ela... Ela se libertou do meu toque e disse:

- Ouvi você dizer que estava apaixonado, mas que tinha medo de dizer o que sentia por que não queria perder a amizade dessa garota... – eu senti um certo despeito quando ela pronunciou as palavras "dessa garota". Será que minha bela Amazona estava com ciúmes? Que os deuses me ajudem a confirmar isso...

* * *

**_Marin_**

Ele me envolveu em seus braços, descansando a cabeça em meu ombro esquerdo. Eu sentia sua respiração acariciando meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei na sensação.

- Você é minha melhor amiga... – disse ele suavemente. Eu abri os olhos e estremeci quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha esquerda. O que ele está fazendo? Meu corpo fora tomado por uma corrente de sensações que me aquecia. Ele continuou: - Tenho muito medo de perder sua amizade... – Será possível que...? Oh... Por favor, Aioria... Não brinque comigo... – Mas... Eu quero mais... – eu segurei no braço dele. – Eu preciso de mais... – ele me obrigou a encará-lo, virando-me de frente pra ele. Meu coração batia loucamente... Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo...

- O... Que você quer dizer, Aioria? – perguntei. Minha voz trêmula.

- Eu... Eu amo você, Marin... – é um sonho! Só pode ser um sonho! Um sonho maravilhoso! Um sonho do qual eu nunca mais vou querer acordar! Eu me soltei dos braços de Aioria e me afastei, dando-lhe as costas. Pus a mão sobre o peito, como se dessa forma eu pudesse acalmar meu coração que estava batendo alucinadamente. Minha respiração estava ofegante. – Eu... Sinto muito, Marin. Eu espero que me perdoe, mas eu tinha que dizer o que estava sentindo... Por favor... Não me odeie... Eu não suportaria... – eu ouvia sua voz angustiada, que me cortou o coração. Ele achava que eu o estava rejeitando? Ah Aioria... Eu te amo tanto... – Desculpe-me. Eu vou embora agora... – Não! Não agora... Eu não permitiria que ele se fosse...

* * *

**_Aioria_**

Eu a envolvi em meus braços, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo. Eu senti o calor do corpo dela, seu perfume, a maciez de seus cabelos roçando meu rosto.

- Você é minha melhor amiga... – eu disse suavemente. Eu a senti estremecer e sem resistir, mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda. Eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Eu senti o corpo dela ficar tenso e então relaxar novamente e continuei: - Tenho muito medo de perder sua amizade... – espero que ela entenda o que estou dizendo. – Mas... Eu quero mais... – ela segurou meu braço. – Eu preciso de mais... – eu a obriguei a me encarar, virando-a de frente pra mim. Meu coração estava acelerado... Eu precisava dela mais do que tudo...

- O... Que você quer dizer, Aioria? – perguntou. Sua voz trêmula.

- Eu... Eu amo você, Marin... – eu disse! Finalmente eu disse! É um sonho! Aquelas palavras finalmente deixaram minha garganta e eu me sentia leve... Até que ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços e se afastou, dando-me as costas. Aquilo me assustou. Apavorou-me. Eu me enganara. Ela não me queria, não me amava. Oh... Não! Por favor, não...! Eu tinha que sair dali antes que perdesse completamente o controle. - Eu... Sinto muito, Marin. Eu espero que me perdoe, mas eu tinha que dizer o que estava sentindo... Por favor... Não me odeie... Eu não suportaria... – eu estava angustiado. Eu poderia suportar qualquer coisa... Menos seu desprezo. Ah Marin... Eu a amo tanto... – Desculpe-me. Eu vou embora agora... – eu precisava sair dali. Sempre fui forte, mas naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era me esconder e chorar...

* * *

**_Marin_**

Eu ouvi suas palavras. Pude sentir a angústia com a qual foram proferidas. Ele ia embora achando que eu não o amava... Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa... E rápido...

- Aioria! – eu o chamei, virei-me pra ele e vi-o tocando a maçaneta da porta. Ele ia embora e eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Ele ainda estava de costas pra mim, eu aproveitei sua posição e tirei minha máscara, colocando-a em cima da mesa. Ele baixara a cabeça, mas ainda estava de costas, a mão ainda apoiada na maçaneta, como que para fugir na primeira oportunidade: - Aioria... – eu disse suavemente. – Olhe pra mim, Aioria... – ele suspirou, como que para tomar coragem... E se virou. Essa era a maior prova de amor que eu poderia lhe dar... Até o presente momento...

Sua expressão mudou de magoada para surpresa e então para alegria e êxtase. Seus olhos azuis brilharam intensamente. Sua mão abandonou a maçaneta, caindo ao lado de seu corpo. Ele me fitava de um jeito que... Eu não conseguia definir o que ele estava sentindo. Será que ficara decepcionado com o que estava vendo? Eu não me lembro de ninguém ter dito que eu era bonita antes, afinal, não me lembro de nada de minha infância e minha adolescência toda eu passei usando aquela máscara... Talvez eu não fosse bonita como ele esperava...

- Você é linda... – disse ele, interrompendo meus pensamentos pessimistas e senti minhas faces queimando. Nunca ninguém me vira corar... Não que eu me lembre. Eu baixei a cabeça timidamente. Não sabia o que dizer... As palavras sumiram. Senti quando suas mãos tocaram meu rosto, obrigando-me a encará-lo. – E fica mais linda corada... – disse com um sorriso maroto. Aquele sorriso que eu tanto amo. Seus polegares acariciavam meu rosto. – Nunca pensei que seus olhos pudessem ser tão lindos... – ele me fitava tão intensamente, que eu me sentia perdida. Seus olhos se fixaram em meus lábios e ele se inclinou em minha direção. Eu fechei meus olhos e senti o suave roçar de seus lábios sobre os meus, e sem me conter eu disse contra sua boca:

- Eu te amo... – então, seus lábios tomaram os meus. Seus braços envolveram meus ombros e me apertaram contra seu corpo. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e me agarrei a seus ombros, buscando apoio. O beijo começara suave, mas aos poucos se tornara profundo, desesperado, urgente... Sua mão esquerda desceu para minha cintura e sua mão direita, enredou-se por meus cabelos, segurando minha nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Eu entreabri os lábios e senti sua língua serpentando em minha boca, acariciando-me, lançando fogo em minhas veias... Eu tentava acompanhar a intensidade imposta por ele. Quando nos afastamos, estávamos ofegantes. Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos azuis ainda mais escurecidos pelo desejo...

* * *

**_Aioria_**

- Aioria! – eu já alcançara a maçaneta e estava preparado para sair, quando a ouvi me chamar. Eu estava de costas pra ela. Tinha medo do que ela poderia dizer. Não queria ouvi-la dizer que estava com raiva de mim, que não queria mais me ver. Baixei a cabeça, ainda sem encará-la, minha mão ainda apoiada na maçaneta, eu estava pronto para fugir a qualquer momento: - Aioria... – ela disse suavemente. – Olhe pra mim, Aioria... – eu suspirei, tomando coragem... E me virei. Meu coração não estava preparado para o que eu veria...

Minha mágoa transformara-se em surpresa, e então em alegria... E êxtase. Meu coração estava disparado, mas não de medo e sim de felicidade. "Um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras" e naquele momento eu tive a constatação de como esse ditado estava certo. Minha mão instintivamente abandonou a maçaneta, caindo ao lado de meu corpo. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dela. Nunca, nem em meus mais doces sonhos, eu poderia imaginar que ela fosse tão linda. O formato de seu rosto, seus lábios vermelhos e tentadores, a cor magnífica de seus olhos. Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto em minha vida... Era um sacrilégio ela esconder seu rosto sob aquela máscara.

- Você é linda... – disse eu, sem conseguir me conter, fazendo-a corar. Ela ficava ainda mais linda corada... Há quanto tempo em sonhava em ver seu rosto descoberto daquela forma? Ela baixara a cabeça. Eu a deixara encabulada. Aproximei-me dela e tomei seu rosto, obrigando-a a me encarar. - E fica mais linda corada... – disse com um sorriso. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus. Meus polegares acariciavam seu rosto. – Nunca pensei que seus olhos pudessem ser tão lindos... – eu a fitava intensamente. Perdi-me naquelas safiras brilhantes, estava extasiado. Meus olhos se fixaram em meus lábios e eu me inclinei em sua direção. Ela fechou os olhos e eu sorri. Minha boca tocou a dela, e senti seus lábios roçarem os meus enquanto ela dizia as palavras que me arrebataram para um turbilhão de sensações:

- Eu te amo... – um delicioso arrepio percorreu meu corpo e então, eu a beijei apaixonadamente. Meus braços envolveram seus ombros e a apertaram contra mim. Senti que ela se derreteu e se apoiou em mim. Eu mesmo não estava certo da força em minhas pernas. O beijo começara suave, mas aos poucos se tornara profundo, desesperado, urgente... Minha mão esquerda desceu para sua cintura e minha mão direita, enredou-se por seus cabelos, segurando sua nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Senti seus lábios se entreabrirem sob os meus e minha língua penetrou sua boca, acariciando-a... Provocando-a a acompanhar minha exploração. O beijo era profundo e apaixonado como o sentimento que partilhávamos. Quando nos afastamos estávamos ofegantes. Seus olhos azuis claros brilhavam, suas pupilas dilatas de desejo, um desejo tão forte quanto o que eu estava sentindo...

* * *

**_Marin_**

Eu nunca sentira nada assim antes. Estar em seus braços, sentindo seus beijos e suas carícias era um sonho que eu pensei que jamais se realizaria. Ele se afastou um pouco de mim, infelizmente precisávamos respirar. Eu ainda mantinha meus olhos fechados, absorvendo as emoções que o beijo despertara em eu corpo. Meus lábios formigavam, meu rosto estava quente e meu corpo inteiro estava trêmulo... Sua respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha.

Eu abri os olhos e olhei pra ele. Sorri timidamente, mas um sorriso que expressava toda a felicidade que eu senti, acariciei seu rosto com suavidade. Aioria me abraçou apertado, enterrando o rosto na curva de meu ombro. Meus braços envolveram sua cintura e eu o abracei com a mesma intensidade.

- Ah Marin... Eu te amo tanto... – ouvi-o sussurrar ao meu ouvido. – Tive tanto medo de que não sentisse o mesmo... – meus braços o apertaram.

- Eu também tive medo... – eu disse, confessando. Ele se afastou e me encarou surpreso – Quando escutei sua conversa com Miro... Tive tanto medo de que estivesse apaixonado por uma das garotas da vila... – ele me interrompeu.

- Por que eu estaria apaixonado por alguma delas? – eu baixei a cabeça e comecei:

- Eu as ouvi falando sobre você... – eu tornei a olhar pra ele. – Como você era bonito, atraente, forte, misterioso, sensual, excitante... – ele sorriu e me interrompeu:

- Elas pensam tudo isso de mim? – perguntou visivelmente orgulhoso. Eu franzi o cenho e me libertei de seus braços ficando de costas pra ele. Por que ele se importaria com aquelazinhas pensavam dele? Ele se aproximou e me abraçou por trás, sussurrando ao meu ouvido: - Você também pensa assim? – perguntou beijando meu rosto. Eu relaxei e me virei e frente pra ele, sorrindo timidamente:

- Sim... Isso e muito mais... – ele sorriu e falou roçando seus lábios nos meus:

- E o que você acha de mim? – perguntou me abraçando.

- Você é o homem mais bonito, forte, inteligente, misterioso, leal, fiel, gentil, atencioso, determinado, atraente, corajoso e excitante que eu conheço... – eu disse deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ainda faltavam predicados pra ele. Ele me beijou novamente. Seu beijo era mais intenso e urgente. Eu sentia que ele estava perdendo o controle e ao contrário desta constatação me assustar... Eu me senti feliz e deslizei minhas mãos insistentemente por suas costas, acariciando-o e me entregando às sensações que ele estava despertando com suas carícias... Eu estava sentindo um pouco de medo... Mas eu o queria...

* * *

**_Aioria_**

Eu nunca sentira nada assim antes. Tê-la em meus braços, correspondendo aos meus beijos e as minhas carícias era um sonho que eu pensei que jamais se realizaria. Relutante, eu me afastei um pouco dela, infelizmente eu precisava respirar. Quando a fitei... Vi a cena mais linda: ela ainda mantinha seus olhos fechados, suas faces estavam afogueadas, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados devido à intensidade do beijo que trocamos, a respiração dela estava tão ofegante quanto a minha...

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou pra mim. Um tímido, mas radiante sorriso enfeitou sua face e ela ergueu uma das mãos acariciando meu rosto suavemente. Eu não resisti e a abracei apertado, enterrando meu rosto na curva de seu ombro. Senti seus braços envolveram minha cintura, abraçando-me com a mesma intensidade.

- Ah Marin... Eu te amo tanto... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Tive tanto medo de que não sentisse o mesmo... – seus braços me apertaram.

- Eu também tive medo... – disse ela me surpreendendo. Eu me afastei e a encarei. – Quando escutei sua conversa com Miro... Tive tanto medo de que estivesse apaixonado por uma das garotas da vila... – eu a interrompi:

- Por que eu estaria apaixonado por alguma delas? – ela baixou a cabeça e começou:

- Eu as ouvi falando sobre você... – ela tornou a olhar pra mim. – Como você era bonito, atraente, forte, misterioso, sensual, excitante... – eu sorri e a interrompi:

- Elas pensam tudo isso de mim? – perguntei provocando-a. Marin franziu o cenho e se libertou de meus braços ficando de costas pra mim. Eu a irritei. Aproximei-me, a abracei por trás e sussurrei ao seu ouvido: - Você também pensa assim? – perguntei e beijei seu rosto. Senti que ela relaxou e virando pra mim ela disse com um tímido meio sorriso:

- Sim... Isso e muito mais... – eu sorri e falei roçando seus lábios:

- E o que você acha de mim? – perguntei abraçando-a.

- Você é o homem mais bonito, forte, inteligente, misterioso, leal, fiel, gentil, atencioso, determinado, atraente, corajoso e excitante que eu conheço... – disse ela deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. Nossa! Ela pensava tudo isso de mim? Eu estava orgulhoso com suas palavras. Eu a beijei novamente. Eu estava perdendo o controle. Podia sentir suas mãos pequenas e delicadas percorrendo minhas costas numa carícia deliciosa... O beijo era mais profundo e intenso, e Marin não se afastava de mim, mesmo quando minhas carícias se tornaram mais urgente... Eu sabia que estava indo muito rápido... Mas eu a queria...

* * *

**_Marin_**

Acordei horas depois e me surpreendi ao me dar conta de que não estava sozinha na cama, mas minha apreensão durou pouco. Eu estava deitada sobre o peito dele e sentia sua respiração me embalar; as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração me acalmavam. Sorri feliz e o abracei, me aconchegando sobre seu corpo. Senti-o se remexer e olhei para cima, buscando seu rosto. Meus olhos encontraram os dele. Estava sonolento e apesar disso, deu-me um sorriso gentil e radiante.

Seus braços apertaram-me a cintura, abraçando-me com força. Seus lábios tocaram os meus suavemente.

- Oi... – ele murmurou. Sua voz baixa e rouca pelo sono. Nunca imaginei vê-lo assim. Passei a mão suavemente em seu rosto.

- Oi... – ao meu toque, seus olhos se fixaram em mim já sem resquícios de sono. As lembranças do que acontecera há apenas algumas horas voltam a minha mente e eu não pude o rubor que tomou um rosto. Nunca pensei que pudesse perder totalmente o controle sobre minhas emoções.

Aioria me beija novamente e acomoda seu corpo forte e másculo sobre o meu. Seu beijo ardente e provocante. Eu o abraço e me entrego às sensações que ele desperta em mim.

- Eu amo você... – ele diz, enquanto me beija o pescoço. Sinto-o chupando minha pele suavemente e não consigo evitar um gemido. Ele ergue a cabeça e olha em meus olhos com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Também amo você... – respondo suavemente e se ele inclina sobre mim novamente e nos rendemos à paixão e ao amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

Nunca pensei que pudesse me entregar de forma tão apaixonada e impulsiva, mas estou com Aioria, o homem que sempre amei e tenho certeza de uma coisa: Jamais me arrependerei.

* * *

**_Aioria_**

Acordei ao sentir um leve movimento na cama. Olhei ao redor e demorei um tempo para me lembrar de onde estava, até que a senti se mexer. Olhei para baixo e encontrei seus olhos azuis claros me fitando. Eu ainda estava meio sonolento, mas sorri satisfeito e radiante ao vê-la e senti-la assim, tão perto de mim, me abraçando com paixão.

Meus braços apertaram-lhe a cintura, abraçando-a com força. Meus lábios tocaram os dela suavemente.

- Oi... – murmurei. Minha voz baixa e rouca pelo sono. Eu estava muito feliz. Sempre sonhei em tê-la assim. Marin passou sua mão suavemente pelo meu rosto.

- Oi... – ao seu toque, meus olhos se fixaram nela já sem resquícios de sono. Acho que as mesmas lembranças passaram pela nossa mente ao mesmo tempo, pois ela enrubesceu. Adorava vê-la corada. Nunca pensei que esse sonho se realizaria. Nunca pensei que finalmente a teria pra mim, que pertenceríamos um ao outro. Eu não cabia em mim de felicidade.

Eu a beijo novamente e acomodo meu corpo sobre o seu corpo delicado. O beijo vai se tornando provocante e ardente. Sinto que ela se entrega em meus braços mais uma vez e sua confiança em mim faz-me ainda mais feliz.

- Eu amo você... – digo enquanto beijo seu pescoço. Chupo sua pele e ela emite um suave ronronar que me excita ainda mais. Eu ergo a cabeça e olho em seus olhos. Um sorriso me curvando os lábios.

- Também amo você... – ela responde suavemente e eu sinto meu coração disparar de felicidade. Eu a beijo novamente e nos rendemos à paixão e ao amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria de forma tão apaixonada. Sempre sonhei com este momento e nem acredito que tenha finalmente se tornado realidade. Eu a amo e sempre a amarei. Farei dela a mulher mais feliz desse mundo e nunca permitirei que se arrependa de ter confiado em mim, de ter me amado e me aceitado em sua vida.

****

**_Fim _**

* * *

****

Oi gente! Esta fic estava parada há algum tempo e finalmente consegui terminar. Tinha a intenção de escrever uma fic mais "_caliente_", mas não tive coragem... e também não vi necessidade. Acho que manter subentendido fica mais bonito, mais romântico... Imaginem a cena por si mesmos. Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de comentar, hein? Espero voltar logo com uma nova fic. Beijos a todos. Tchau.


End file.
